


Number To the Heart

by ClaringtonAndCouvoisier



Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, Klaine, M/M, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaringtonAndCouvoisier/pseuds/ClaringtonAndCouvoisier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of his pre-wedding frustrations, Sebastian Smythe loses his phone. What he never expected was to began talking to the person who has his phone, and even more so, becoming more than he could ever imagine with this person. With a wedding on the way though, how is he supposed to manage such a relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is Anyone There?

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of sheds Kurt and Blaine in a negative light at some points of the fic! Please forgive me! There will also be more mature chapters as the fic goes on, just be warned of that.  
> This story is kind of inspired around the idea of the book I Got Your Number if you've ever read it.

Looking down at his left hand, Sebastian felt a smile come to his face as he took in the site of the golden wedding band around his ring finger. It had only been two weeks since Kurt had actually proposed to him, but that didn’t make it any less deep or real. Married, Sebastian Smythe was getting married, to the man of his dreams no less. Kurt had been his steady boyfriend for so long it wasn’t a surprise to anyone when Sebastian flashed his left hand with a ring on it, and how could they not be happy for him? It was such a gorgeous ring too; shiny with a special engraving on the inside with the date they had met. Now if only Sebastian hadn’t insisted on taking care of everything for the wedding so that Kurt wouldn’t have to stress about it as well as his job. It wasn’t as if Sebastian minded actually taking care of the preparations or anything, but if that catering company didn’t call him back in twenty minutes he was going to find someone else, that was for sure. 

 

Digging in his backpack, a groan left Sebastian’s lips as he tried to find a pen. “Dammit…where the hell did I put that thing…” In one hand he held his backpack handle while in the other he was gripping tight to the small black planner book that Kurt had bought him the moment that Sebastian agreed to taking care of the arrangements. “Alright, I talked to the florist already, have the location, talked to the print shop about the invitations…Now just have to figure out what the hell is going on with that damn caterer.”  
Grumping, Sebastian began to dig in his backpack, searching for his phone that hadn’t actually rang for a while now, not since he got back from the coffee shop in fact. Not feeling the normal weight of his phone at the bottom of the bag, Sebastian quickly checked his pockets, then the backpack once again. Did he put it in the front pocket? Was that what was wrong? Desperately, Sebastian shoved his arm down into the front pocket of the backpack, frowning when the phone wasn’t there either. No wonder it hadn’t actually rang in a while, it wasn’t in his bag. 

 

Thinking back to all the places he had been that day, Sebastian bit his bottom lip. First he had started off his day by packing Kurt a lunch and sending him off to his meetings, then to the florist, but he had his phone with him then didn’t he? Yes, he had to because Kurt sent him a cute flirty text in between meetings as he was coming out of the florist shop. Sebastian remembered that perfectly.  
Then there was the venue after that, Sebastian remembered calling the catering company after taking to the venue owner, then the coffee shop. He put it down for a second to add sugar to his latte. Dammit all, surely there was a chance that his phone would still be there right? Maybe someone was kind and took it up to the counter like decent human beings so that he could pick it up? If he were really lucky, someone had taken it to the manager in charge so that they could call his number one contact and find a way to get the phone back to him.

 

Sebastian found this to be incorrect though as he dialed Kurt’s number and asked if anyone had called him mentioning a found cellphone abandoned at the counter. “Sebastian, seriously? You lost your phone? I thought you were more careful than that?” He wanted to tell Kurt to shove it, he wanted to ask what made him certified to pass judgment. It wasn’t as if Sebastian was stressed about planning a wedding or anything was it? However, he held back the comments as Kurt let out a sigh. “Alright babe, I’ll keep my phone on in case someone does call and you try to find your phone. You put down my number as a second with all the arrangements right? In case someone needs to get ahold of you and you haven’t found your phone yet? Tell you what, you come down to the office and I’ll give you my cell so that you can still make all your calls. Then if you can’t find your phone still we’ll get you a new one.”

 

There was the man that he had fallen in love with. A smile came to Sebastian’s face as he blew a small kiss against the receiver, much to the horror of a passerby who happened to glace towards the phone booth at Sebastian. “Alright babe. I’ll see you soon. Maybe my phone’s at the coffee shop and I won’t even need to take yours.” Though something in Sebastian told him that wasn’t true; who could possibly just leave a phone like Sebastian’s on the counter without swiping it up after all?

 

Just as the young man had thought, there wasn’t any cellphones turned into the barista on duty when he went in, nor was his phone on the counter where he had put it down. “Dammit…” Sebastian muttered out as he made his way down the street towards Kurt’s office. He knew Kurt probably thought he was more and more irresponsible by the day, probably by the hour if he was being honest with himself. It wasn’t as if he could help that his mind wondered though, there were so many arrangements to make. He still had yet to pick up all the invitations and send them out, though it wasn’t as if he could finish that now what with the addresses of some guests in his phone.   
Even after years of being with Kurt, it still felt weird stepping into the front office and greeting the woman at the front desk. He still remembered the day Kurt came home to tell him that he had been promoted. He was working on magazine covers, the best and hottest fashions, and Sebastian couldn’t help but feel like yawning at the entire thing. He loved Kurt, but that didn’t mean he loved the same things as Kurt, especially when it came to Kurt’s obsession with this damn company.

 

He knocked on the door lightly, not sure if Kurt was on a phone call or with someone since the door was partially closed. As he was about to knock again though, it opened completely to a young man, the one Sebastian recognized as an intern that was working under Kurt, Blaine Anderson, leaving the office. “Excuse me Mr. Smythe, I was just leaving.” Nodding, Sebastian smiled at the young man. “Well it’s a shame to see you going. I just plan to be a minute with my fiancé. I’m sorry to interrupt your meeting.”  
“Oh don’t worry about it Sebastian. Blaine and I were just going over some ideas that he had for the next cover. Good work Blaine. We’ll discuss this more tomorrow.” Kurt smiled over at Sebastian once they were alone then. “Come to get my phone babe? Were you not able to find yours?”

 

Moving to sit on Kurt’s desk, Sebastian sighed with a shake of his head. “No, I wasn’t babe…It wasn’t turned in and it wasn’t on the counter. I think I’m just going to have to get a new one actually.” Kurt held out his phone. “Alright Bas, just don’t lose mine please.”

 

“I won’t, it was an accident Kurt. I swear. Did you buy new cologne?” Sebastian’s eyebrow raised slightly then when he smelt something different on Kurt, a scent that wasn’t there when the man had left the house that morning. “There was a sample sent around. I figured I would try it out. Do you like it?”

 

Sebastian shook his head. “It’s alright, but it’s not the scent that I know on you. Maybe just for certain occasions you could wear that one.” It didn’t seem as though Kurt really cared about the answer though as he hadn’t even looked up from his work to hear Sebastian’s answer.   
“Alright, well I’m going to head out. See you at home babe?”

 

“Of course.” Kurt got up for a moment to press a quick kiss against Sebastian’s lips, though it was hardly enjoyed in its haste before Kurt was back at his desk. Sebastian left the office then waved goodbye to both Blaine and the lady at the front desk before unlocking Kurt’s phone and opening up a new text message to himself.

 

To: Sebastian Smythe

Msg: hey, if you have my phone can you please give it back to me? I really need it. If you will please agree to meet me somewhere and give me my phone back I would be happy. No questions asked. Just my phone back.

 

What he didn’t expect was the gentle buzzing of Kurt’s phone to signal that he had a text message two minutes later from none other than Sebastian Smythe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still doing this by the seat of my pants and still relying on input and comments to actually continue and flesh this out, so leave them? :)

From: Sebastian Smythe

Msg: hey! Yeah I have your phone, Kurt? No you can’t be Kurt, then that name wouldn’t be in your phone. Anyways, no can do buddy.

  
Was this person insane? Who really told someone that they couldn’t give them back their phone in a message from that phone? Sebastian was actually staring at the screen, mouth agape as he read the message over and over again.

 

To: Sebastian Smythe

  
Msg: What in the hell do you mean no can do!? You have my phone and I want it back! It’s mine and I need it!

 

He must have looked crazy, pacing back and forth as he stood in line waiting for the chance to pick up the printed invitations that he had made for the wedding. Those all still needed to be sent out right away as well, to the list that was on his damn phone! Again a reply came back within a couple of minutes. Obviously this guy was getting rather well acquainted with Sebastian’s phone, much to the young man’s horror. There were very personal things on that phone, pictures, voicemails, poems that he had yet to actually finish for Kurt. These very personal things were in the hand of a complete stranger!

 

From: Sebastian Smythe

Msg: I mean that I physically can’t bring you your phone back. I won’t be back into town for another week. I got sent out for a new filming location. And unless you’re willing to drive several miles for a cellphone that would come back to you if you’re patient, you’re out of luck buddy.  
A week, he was going to have to go without his phone for an entire week because some primadonna movie bitch took it? Sebastian thanked his lucky stars that he wasn’t actually facing the person that took his phone or he was sure that he would have some choice words for her.

 

To: Sebastian Smythe

Msg: I don’t care what “film” you’re a part in. I just want my phone back. I have my wedding soon and I have things to do and places to call, arrangements to be made and they’re all in that phone! Everything that is important in my life is in that phone that you’re holding in your probably perfectly manicured hands!

 

This wasn’t good, it wasn’t good one bit. What was he going to tell Kurt when the man asked him if he had found his phone or figured out what he was going to do? It wasn’t as if even if he got a new phone that it would have all his memories, or his information for that matter. He didn’t want a new phone, Sebastian wanted the phone that was filled with pictures of his fiancé and their life together.

 

From: Sebastian Smythe

Msg: Look I can’t help you out here miss. I understand weddings are stressful but I can’t leave the location until we’re done here which will be in a week. Can’t you talk to your fiancé, Kurt I assume, into figuring things out until then? I can even send you the information that you need from your phone. Such as you received a call from the Reese’s Catering Company about twenty minutes ago. I didn’t answer though.

 

Of course the catering company called when he didn’t have his phone, what else in the world could go wrong for him? This person thought he was a woman? Oh that was just great, what if his precious baby was in the hands of a homophobe? It wasn’t really as if Sebastian could keep it a secret forever, and better over a device than in person when he actually went to get his phone. That’s all he would need, a shiner right before his big day after all.

 

To: Sebastian Smythe

Msg: I’m not a miss. My name’s Sebastian and yes my fiancé is Kurt. Can I please have the number for the catering company at least? I don’t have it programmed in this phone. All the information is in mine. And can you please go into my photo album and select JUST the first picture, send that to me. Please.

 

He was taking a risk, trusting the person on the other end to actually work with him, to not break his phone and plot horrible things against the two of them. For Sebastian, that was a whole hell of a lot so when a message came back five minutes later, he was sure that his heart was bound to stop right then and there.

From: Sebastian Smythe

 

Msg: 564-392-4591. I’m sorry; I apologize for assuming that you were a female. I mean, I don’t particularly swing that way but whatever floats your boat dude. I will have your phone back to you in a week. Promise. My name’s Hunter, so that my promise has a name attached to it.

 

As soon as the message came through, the picture that Sebastian needed for the florist came through as well, along with another message.

 

From: Sebastian Smythe

Msg: Are the next pictures of you and your fiancé? You two make a rather attractive couple honestly. See you in a week!

 

To: Sebastian Smythe

Msg: STAY OUT OF MY PICTURES!

 

On the upside, at least this Hunter guy wasn't a homophobe, there was something that was going right in Sebastian life as he jotted down the number for the catering company and punched them into his phone. It was going to be a long week, that was for sure, but at least Sebastian was ready and prepared. Especially when it came to what was certainly going to be a long and boring conversation filled with corrections and pain in his ass orders with the caterers. To say he was tired when he came back to the apartment that he and Kurt shared would have been an understatement to the say the least and yet the moment that he sat down, Kurt was before him, hands on his hips.

 

“So did you figure out where your phone is Sebastian? Are we just getting you a new one or what?” Kurt was looking down at him, an expectant look on his face as he held out his hand for his own phone back, though his eyebrow raised when Sebastian didn’t hand it back right away. “Someone picked up my phone at the coffee shop and they’re going to give it back to me in a week Kurt. They were apparently sent off out of town for a week and then after that I’ll get my phone back. Until then I’m going to need to use yours babe.”

 

He tried to keep his voice light and sweet, not wanting Kurt to pick up on how annoyed he was with everything, how much the stress was actually getting to him. Knowing his luck, if Kurt figured out how stressful the entire thing was he would simply pull Sebastian out of the whole task and hire someone else that wouldn’t do it the Sebastian-way. That wasn’t going to happen if he had a say in it, no way in hell.

 

Rolling his eyes at the answer though, Kurt shook his head. “And what am I supposed to use during the week if you have my phone Sebastian? Am I just supposed to be without contact ability or something?”

 

“You have your work cell Kurt, can’t you just use that for a week? Come on, I don’t know what else to do. I don’t want to get a whole new phone if I’m getting that one back in a few days.”

 

“It’s not a few days Sebastian it’s a week. How about this….we’ll get you a temporary phone for the week, a pre-paid one and then once the week is up we’ll stash it away and you’ll have your old phone again.”

 

Sighing, Sebastian nodded then handed the phone over to Kurt. “Alright, we’ll go tomorrow and get me a pre-paid phone. I’ll figure out the stuff for the wedding through that phone and I’ll get everything figured out. It will be perfect.” It wasn’t worth it to fight with Kurt, though he really couldn’t see the point in setting up the entire thing of a pre-paid phone when it was easier simply to have Kurt’s for a week, but whatever his fiancé wanted, Sebastian had come to learn that it tended to happen more often than not. Will a kiss and a quick ‘I love you’ Sebastian was left sitting alone in the living room thinking about what in the world could be that important that Kurt didn’t want to share his phone for one week.

 

So that was how the next morning Sebastian was staring down at the small pre-paid, programming in his own phone number, though he saved it under the name “Hunter” for the week.

 

To: Hunter

Msg: Kurt got me a pre-paid so that I could give him his phone back. So that I can still have a phone for the week and I figured that I would send the number since I’ll still need some things from that phone sent to me and such…

 

From: Hunter

Msg: Okay…cool I suppose. Does that mean I should save this number as Sebastian so that I actually know what’s going on? Since most of the time I forget that I even have this phone in the first place.

 

To: Hunter

Msg: Yeah, that would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is shocked when Hunter starts to casually text him, but the real surprise comes to him when he realizes that he enjoys talking to the other male. Also, what happens when Kurt starts to go out for meetings in the evening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still going at this by the seat of my pants with a slight base idea. So if anyone has any criticism to give, please do so!

From Hunter:

Msg: You know that’s really cool that you’re getting married to your boyfriend. That must really take guts.

 

Sebastian hadn’t been expecting the text, and he would be even a little embarrassed to admit that he jumped when the phone buzzed in his pocket. Seeing Hunter’s name on the screen, the young man couldn’t help but roll his eyes, of course it was him. He should have known, Kurt never texted him while he was at work, even though Sebastian swore he saw the young man on his phone all the time.   
Still, it was comforting to hear that someone supported them, even if Sebastian knew of a lot of people that didn’t. There was comfort in a stranger telling him it was brave of him to do.

 

To: Hunter

Msg: Thanks. I’m glad to be marrying him as well to be honest. At first I was really scared that too many people would oppose and he wouldn’t want to do it anymore, or things would get too stressful and he would want to postpone it all. So I’m just glad that this is all happening you know? I’m sorry…I shouldn’t be going on about my wedding like this to a complete stranger…who has my phone. Yeah that should be your punishment for taking my phone! You have to listen to me rant about my wedding and all the things that I still have to prepare for it all!

Sebastian didn’t even realize that he was practically smirking towards the screen of his phone, then as look of surprise came to his face when about three minutes later a reply chimed in, flashing Hunter’s name across the screen. 

 

From:Hunter

Msg: I’m alright with that. It would give me a break between scenes at least where I can read something that doesn’t make me want to punch anyone. So, how did you guys meet? When is the wedding?

 

This guy was actually honestly interested in his wedding? Sebastian couldn’t believe it as he started to reply.

To: Hunter

Msg: It’s too soon. I’m still going crazy with all the arrangements. Goodness! Well Kurt and I met in college. We have been crazy about each other ever since. And then Kurt asked me to marry him on one of our dates and here I am now planning a wedding. Crazy huh? But I’m excited at the same time. So you said you would read these between scenes. What exactly do you do? I mean I know you said you’re an actor, but on what?

 

From: Hunter

Msg: Well I’ve done a few commercials and now I’m part of this cheesy teen drama. You’ve probably never heard of it, I can’t think of anyone with respect for themselves that watches it. It’s called Great Embarrassment if you’ve ever heard of it. For both our sakes I’m hoping not. 

 

Sebastian couldn’t hold back a soft laugh when he read the message. He had seen the show in passing once or twice, but he wasn’t sure if he could actually remember the character’s names even if he did ask Hunter which character he played.

 

To: Hunter

Msg: I’ve seen a bit of it. Who do you play? And by who I mean give me a description because I don’t remember the names. I really want to know who exactly it is holding my phone in his hands!

 

To tell or not to tell him, that was what was on Hunter’s mind as he looked down at the message. Since he had the phone, he had been going through some of Sebastian’s pictures both when the boy asked for something to be sent to him, and sometimes when Sebastian didn’t tell him to just out of curiosity. He was cute, seemed to have a good life with this Kurt boy. Part of him wanted to tell Sebastian of his life, let another person in, at least chat with someone else for a while, so before he could stop himself he was typing out a reply along with a picture attachment. 

 

From: Hunter

Msg: I play a boy named Bryce. Sent a headshot though!

 

Attached was a picture of the young man that Sebastian assumed was Hunter doing a thumb up and he would have been lying if he didn’t admit that it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. A shot of guilt coursed through him as he sent a reply.

 

To: Hunter

Msg: Love it! I have seen your character; he’s kind of a dick though!

 

When a reply didn’t come back for a while, Sebastian was worried that he had upset the other boy. Surely Hunter wouldn’t get too mad about that right? It wasn’t as if Sebastian had told him that he was a dick, just his character. There was a difference! Surely Hunter realized that right? When a reply finally came through, Sebastian sighed in relief. 

 

From: Hunter

Msg: Isn’t he though! I swear sometimes I hate playing him but at the same time I guess this gives me a chance to work on the whole ‘I don’t give a shit’ outlook for future roles. I’m glad you like the picture, I figured one dorky picture a day couldn’t hurt right? Yikes! Have to return to set! Talk to you later! :)

 

It was just a stupid smilie face, but something about it warmed Sebastian to the core. Could you really become close to someone you had never met before this way? He was broken out of his thought though when he saw a call from Kurt coming through.

 

“Hey baby, I was just thinking about you.” A lie, but Sebastian knew that Kurt liked it when he said things like that, and he could practically feel the smile on Kurt’s lips on the other line. “What’s up?”

 

“I was wondering what time you plan to call it a day with all the planning and coming home? I want to see you before I go out?”

 

“I was going to finish up here, but what do you mean? You’re going out?” Sebastian knew he had to look weird with the perplexed look on his face as he hailed a taxi to drive him back to the apartment. “Where are you going babe?”

 

“I have a meeting tonight, it was totally last minute. You understand right babe? I’ll even make us something delicious for dinner tomorrow night to make up for it.”

 

Biting his bottom lip, Sebastian sighed into the receiver. “Alright. I’ll see you when you get home Kurt. I love you.”

 

“Love you too babe. Got to go. Bye.”

 

“…Bye”

 

The moment he hung up, Sebastian’s phone buzzed once again.

 

From: Hunter

Msg: That didn’t take long, got it all on the first take. This is a first for me. You might be a good luck charm to me Smythe, even if I don’t believe in luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short as well, but just bare with me. It's been hectic. And please comment, you know i love them <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gets a wrong text this morning, but will he ever realize it?

Sebastian lay in the bed, his arm behind his head like a pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. Kurt hadn’t come home that evening until very late and when he finally did come home, it was straight to bed and then to work again early that morning. He wasn’t bitter about it, Kurt loved his job, and Sebastian loved to see Kurt successful and happy. There wasn’t any denying that and Sebastian would never want to take that away from the boy. However, that didn’t mean that a part of him felt a terrible jealousy towards Kurt’s job. Was that even possible, to be jealous of a job? It wasn’t as if this job could love Kurt the way that he could, and this job wasn’t what Kurt was marrying, even if some days Sebastian would swear otherwise.

Sitting up in the bed, Sebastian shook his head, trying to push those thoughts away as he pushed the blankets off of his body. Today was a meeting with the florist as well, as well as the catering company to make sure the plans were finalized and Sebastian actually liked the arrangements. Two hours the night before he had been going back and forth with the florist about how all the flowers needed to work with the color scheme, no it didn’t matter if everyone else seemed to like that random pop of different color. He wasn’t looking for pop at his wedding, he was looking for someone who would follow the color scheme that he had asked for.   
Groaning as his side practically shot through with pain as he got out of the bed, Sebastian reached for his phone, eyes practically shut tight at the intrusion of added light that the screen provided. He had a missed call and text. Odd.

Opening up the message box, Sebastian smiled when he saw Hunter had texted him a few times that morning.

From: Hunter

 

Msg: A florist called this number this morning. I think he thought I was your fiancé because he was asking me to help get you to reconsider the color scheme for the arrangements. I told him no, that whatever you had chosen, you would get without any problems because this was your big day. I don’t think I would have been able to convince him that I wasn’t the fiancé so I just went with it. Hope that you don’t mind, but I figured you wanted things done as you had asked for them to be done so yeah.

 

Reading the message, Sebastian knew he was smiling like a dork before quickly typing out a reply. 

To: Hunter

 

Msg: That’s fine Hunter. Thank you pseudo-fiance of mine. I’ve been having a hard time with that florist wanting to change my arrangements. I’m going in today to see them done and make sure that they’re still what I want. 

As he put the phone to the side and began to peel off his sleep pants, Sebastian was shocked to hear the vibrating of another message come in. Didn’t Hunter have something more important to do, like a television show or something? How in the world was he able to text Sebastian back so quickly, but as he looked at his phone, he saw that it wasn’t Hunter at all. Instead, Kurt’s name was across the screen.

From: Kurt

 

Msg: Miss you so much baby. Feels like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you.

This morning, Kurt had seen Sebastian this morning, even though he was barely awake when he had given Kurt his goodbye kiss, but still, they had spent the night together. Smiling slightly, Sebastian shook it off. Kurt was just being romantic, playing it off like the few moments they were able to be together just weren’t enough, which Sebastian could easily agree with. Pulling the phone off the dresser, Sebastian kicked his sleeping pants off to the side before replying back 

To: Kurt

 

Msg: Well this is a lovely surprise. I miss you too babe, though I wouldn’t really say it’s been forever since we’ve seen each other, even if it feels that way with our schedules lately. Soon, Kurt, soon we’ll have all the time together in the world. 

From: Kurt

 

Msg: I agree. I shall be glad when I can finally come home and rest with you, but for now there’s lots to do and not much time for rest. I’ll see you when I get home Bas.

 

Staring at the phone in his hands, Kurt groaned softly. Of course Sebastian had been the last person to text him, he was stupid not to check closer to the name before sending out that message. Scrolling to the next name on the list, he smiled as he copied and pasted the message, pressing send right away. 

Sebastian glanced over at the television, tempted to search for the next time the show came on, the one Hunter was on. Surely it wouldn’t hurt for him just to get another look at the man right? Just for…curiosities sake, or maybe so that he would be able to recognize Hunter when he saw the young man to get his phone back. Yeah that made perfect sense as to why he should watch the show more. 

As if Hunter was reading his thoughts though, a message beeped in.

From: Hunter

 

Msg: Filming today was quick but…so boring! Don’t even think about searching for the show now Sebastian Smythe. It’s terrible, I warn you.  
Sebastian couldn’t help it, he chuckled softly as he replied back to the actor.

To: Hunter

 

Msg: I’ll take my chances.


	5. Affairs

As he put down the phone, Sebastian felt a smile come to his lips. Of course Hunter knew, why did that really not surprise him that Hunter knew good and well that he was going to look up the television show? Honestly it wasn't as bad as Sebastian had remembered it, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to admit that just yet or not. 

 

To: Hunter

Msg: I watched a few episodes. Still as bad as I remember it, but your character is alright. I may actually watch a few more episodes just to see if it gets good.

 

Hunter chuckled softly when he got the reply. For someone he didn't really know, this Sebastian was rather funny and the young man would be lying if he said that getting messages from Sebastian didn't make his day. To actually have someone that didn't mind talking to him about more than his acting career was pleasant, especially when Sebastian would go on his rants and vents about the preparations of his wedding. For a moment, before replying to the man, Hunter brought up the photo album of the phone and went back to one of his favorite pictures. As he stared at the picture he realized, he never asked which man was Sebastian. Of course, he had the one that he had always imagined Sebastian to be in his head, but that had never been confirmed.

For all he knew, Sebastian could be the shorter young man with the black vest and a grin that Hunter wasn't really sure he trusted. However, Sebastian could also be the taller, handsome man to the left wearing the black framed glasses and smiling brighter than he had ever seen a man smile before. 

 

To: Sebastian

Msg: Hey, you never did tell me which man you are in the picture you know? It kind of makes it easier if I know who exactly I'm going to be handing this phone back to.

 

Sebastian was taken back by the message, though he should have seen it coming honestly. It wasn't as if Hunter had hid who he was from Sebastian, so it really wouldn't be fair if Sebastian started to hide things. What did it really matter though? Did it really matter if Hunter knew what he looked like?

 

To: Hunter

Msg: I guess it's only fair huh? Hold on one second. 

 

Once Hunter read the message, the phone vibrated again to signal that a picture came through. When Hunter opened the message, a smile came to his face. He had been right, the face he had been imagining as Sebastian's this entire time was correct. That was him, the handsome young man with the slightly displaced hair and the black rimmed glasses except this time he wasn't wearing his glasses. 

 

To: Sebastian

Msg: I was right. I have to get back to filming, I'll talk to you later, alright Sebastian? 

 

It felt weird, sending a picture to a man that wasn't his fiancé and for a second guilt took Sebastian over in such a way that he couldn't bring himself to message the actor back. He should be giving Kurt more attention, he should have been texting Kurt instead of texting another guy that he didn't even know. He turned off the television, crawled into a tight ball on the couch as he scrolled down to Kurt's phone number in the temporary phone. 

Leave it to Sebastian Smythe to be plagued with guilt on his day off. Leave it to Sebastian Smythe to feel terrible as he texted his fiancé, the usual stuff of course, that he loved him, he missed him, he couldn't wait for the man to come home. Why did Kurt have to work on Saturdays anyways? It wasn't as if there weren't other people that could take over the office for at least one day so that they could spend a day off together, but anytime Sebastian even suggested such a thing Kurt seemed to completely tense up and get obviously irritated. 

It wasn't that Sebastian didn't respect Kurt's job, it wasn't as if his wasn't taxing as well, but there was a difference between them and it was made more and more obvious anytime they spoke of their jobs. Sebastian liked his, sure. He was a legal adviser for a company, good money, long hours, but there were still moments that he was able to relax. With Kurt, not so much. He loved his job and as Sebastian curled up tighter on the couch he couldn't help but feel guilty at even the thought that Kurt loved his job more that he loved Sebastian. 

Vibrations shocked him as Sebastian hadn't expected Kurt to actually text him back until later in the day and yet there was a reply. It wasn't anything special, just repeating everything Sebastian had said but with a 'you too' at the end. Was it possible to go back to earlier in the day when he wasn't feeling guilty and terrible? 

Kurt placed his phone down on the desk before turning back to Blaine. "Sorry, Sebastian texted me and if I don't reply soon enough he starts to question why." He was sitting on the edge of the desk, letting his feet hang down before his eyes glanced towards the door. Good, he had remembered to lock the door so it was just him and Blaine for the moment. The intern smiled toward the man, hands folded in his lap. Patience, that was something that Blaine knew good and well was part of their arrangement. 

Hopping off the desk and taking a step towards the young man, a slight smirk came to Kurt's lips. "You've been doing so well with this you know? You call only when you get the clear to do so, delete your texts when you're told to. Who knew you were such an obedient boy, Blaine?" His hand pressed against Blaine's cheek, caressing the skin to which Blaine leaning in willingly, a drunken smile on his lips. "You did sir. You knew that I was well behaved. That's why you chose me when you could have anyone in this office. You chose me because I'm special and well behaved." 

"That's right. That's why I chose you baby." Kurt's voice was low then with desire as he moved to run his fingers through the intern's dark thick hair. "Why don't you grab your lunch and come join me for the lunch hour darling? We can tell everyone that we're going over designs that you're going to help me create the presentation for. Then we'll lock the door and-" Kurt cut himself off then letting the wicked smirk on his lips speak for the rest as Blaine shifted to move tighter against Kurt for a moment until the intern finally pulled away and made his way towards the door. As he opened it, he made sure that his voice echoed. "Of course Mr. Hummel. I'll be right back with those designs and the proposed marketing outlines. Right away Mr. Hummel."

They had everyone fooled, Kurt knew it as the others in the office didn't give a passing glance towards Blaine leaving the man's office. He was simply an intern, that's what everyone in the office thought. That's what Sebastian thought anytime he looked at the young man. The boy was just Kurt's intern, far too young to be a threat and far too innocent to even have the mindset to be a threat. Sebastian. Kurt's mind drifted to his fiancé for a moment while he was alone. 

He loved Sebastian, he loved the man dearly and Sebastian was a good man. He was gentle with Kurt, he was loving in a way that Kurt knew made him lucky, but he wasn't the man that Kurt saw himself with for the rest of his life anymore. They had been amazing while in college, a strong couple if anyone had ever seen one and they had been so in love. Kurt had been so in love with Sebastian's smirk, his confidence, his determination. 

But things had changed lately. Sebastian had changed, he himself had changed and something about the way Blaine would touch him, look at him as if he were the world made his relationship of the past seem insignificant. Yes, he was going to be marrying Sebastian, and yes he would care for the man the way he always had, but he wasn't sure he was still in love with Sebastian. Marriage was simply for assurance, marriage was something their families were pushing for. For Kurt, marriage was doing right by the man who had always cared for him in the only way he could when he was doing wrong by Sebastian in so many other ways. 

There was a knock on his door, but it was all formality. Kurt knew who it was and the one on the other side knew that he was allowed in. So as Blaine stepped inside and shut the door behind him, thoughts of Sebastian seemed to sweep away from Kurt's head.


	6. Dinner

Sebastian placed the plate down on the table, sighing softly as he did so. Kurt was late returning home, yet again though honestly it shouldn't have surprised him by now. Kurt was always late coming home and everyday there was another reason why. He knew the story; Kurt had a big show coming up, he had a lot of drafts for designs that were due soon and staying late was the only way that he would be able to get these things done. Sebastian had heard it plenty of times and part of him understood well enough while another part longed to have his boyfriend home. 

He had called the catering company as well as the florist to get everything settled out for their wedding and tonight he planned to tell Kurt what the date was that they would be going to get fitted for their suits. The wedding was really coming together and he looked forward to sharing these advancements with the other male. 

Feeling his phone buzz against his leg, Sebastian knew that it wouldn't be Kurt and sure enough it wasn't as he looked at the screen. Instead it was the one he had gotten used to with his name showing up on the screen. 

From: Hunter

Msg: New plot twist. I get to pretend to be stoned in the front seat of a car. 

Things like this happened often, Hunter would send him random updates from the set, plot points that he had just run across in his script book and sometimes if Sebastian was lucky, he would get a photo from the set. The best one he had received so far was one while Hunter was sitting in hair and makeup while they fluffed his hair. It was cute even, seeing the way the ladies were fawning over the young man's hair to get it to the perfect look on screen. 

Sure part of him started to feel bad that he was receiving these messages and he especially felt bad when the pictures came in, but it wasn't as if any real harm was being done right? They were just friends, friends who spoke almost every day. There wasn't anything to feel guilty about right? Sebastian shook his head, desperate to shake that thought from his mind before replying back to the other man. 

To: Hunter

Msg: Sounds fun! Just don't let it make you become a 24/7 stoner!

He got a reply almost instantly and maybe that was one of the reasons why Sebastian enjoyed talking to Hunter so much. He never felt ignored when he was talking to the man like he often did with Kurt. Replies took forever with his fiancé as disappointed as Sebastian was in this. With Hunter's replies they were always quick and humorous; this time wasn't any different as Sebastian opened the message. 

From: Hunter

Msg: I shall do my best, no promises though ;)

A wink face, that had never happened before in their messages and for a moment Sebastian wasn't certain how he could respond to such a thing. Wasn't that crossing the line between friends? When was the last time that he had used such a symbol with someone that was just a friend? High school, it had been since then that Sebastian had done such a thing and yet here he was, a grown man, smiling at a wink face on a screen. 

It was silly really to even look at this as something beyond what it meant. Sebastian didn't even really know what it meant and yet here he was analyzing the hell out of it. Perhaps he should simply ignore it, ignore it and then it would never come around again. Yeah, that would work right? Perhaps it wasn't even supposed to be a wink face, perhaps it was only meant to be a smile and the wrong button was pushed. Perhaps on the other side Hunter was looking just as embarrassed as Sebastian was feeling for even sending the wrong emoticon but wasn't sure how to really apologize for it. That had to be it and the more Sebastian told himself that, the more he started to relax until finally he was replying. 

To: Hunter

Msg: If you do, just remember I told you so.

No reply came back, not that Sebastian really expected one as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. Besides, there was too much to do for the rest of the evening, it wasn't as if he could really spend all his day waiting for a reply from Hunter just to know how the shoot went. He had to make sure the food didn't get cold while he waited on Kurt to get home, he had to call Kurt and make sure the man was even coming home soon at all. It took a good five minutes to convince himself that it wasn't too irrational to call Kurt and make sure the man was coming home. After all, Sebastian had worked hard to make dinner, he deserved to know exactly when his fiancé was coming home. 

It took three rings before finally Kurt's voice was heard on the other line. "Sebastian, hey babe. What's wrong?" Did he not realize what time it was? Sebastian took a deep breath that he exhaled into the phone. "I made dinner. When are you coming home babe?" He tried to keep his voice light, tried to hold back the irritation he was feeling towards the other male. After all, surely Kurt had a good reason why he was late, he had to have a good reason. 

"Oh? I didn't realize you were making dinner tonight babe. I figured you would have something to eat on your own since you knew I had my layouts to do still." Sebastian stayed silent at this. No of course he didn't eat alone, he hated eating alone. "Well I'll be heading home soon so just keep my plate warm alright babe?" Kurt was heading home, it had been a good thing to call as Sebastian's soft smile pressed against the phone. "Alright Kurt, I'll see you soon. I love you." 

"I love you too Sebastian."

The moment the front door opened, Sebastian glanced around the corner towards the entrance and smiled. "You're home. I heated up the food, just give me a moment and I'll fix you a plate." Maybe it was the guilt that made him so eager to please Kurt, guilt that for a moment he questioned his relationship. Regardless of the reason, Sebastian was at Kurt's side the moment the man took off his jacket, leaning in for a kiss with a smile. "How was work today babe?" 

That should have been an indicator of his guilt as though Sebastian cared, he didn't normally ask Kurt about work simply because he didn't want to hear about it. It bored him practically to death to hear about Kurt's tasks and the process he went through to make sure all the models looked good. Still he faked a smile rather well as Kurt made his way to the dinner table. "Well I finalized some of the sketches so they're ready to actually become product which Blaine and I will be starting on tomorrow morning." 

"Oh? How is the Anderson kid doing in your office? You seem to be working with him more lately? Does he show that much promise?" Sebastian's eyebrow raised as he scooped food onto the plate and placed it before Kurt at the table. It wasn't so much his eyebrow was raised in suspicion but more curiosity. Kurt had never really spoke of an intern as much as he did this Blaine kid after all and surely that meant that this kid had some potential to go further in the practice or even in Vogue itself. 

For a moment Kurt was silent, staring down at his plate before he gathered himself. "Of course. The boy is really talented and I'm hoping that actually constructing a piece and seeing it from sketch to finish will help him with the experience that he needs to actually apply to the company. I think mostly I want him to do well because he reminds me of myself. Blaine's really passionate about fashion and to be honest he's really good at it. While I was going over the sketches he actually stopped me from doing something that looking back on it would have been a terrible choice in product." The more he spoke about the boy's accomplishments, the more Kurt seemed to relax towards the idea of discussing the intern with his fiancé. 

As Kurt spoke, Sebastian simply sat down across from him with his own plate of food and nodded. It sounded like this Blaine kid was really something and of course if he was going to be interning anywhere it made sense that he would be a part of Vogue with Kurt of all people. Sebastian smiled as he thought of it, of course they would put the kid with Kurt. His fiancé was talented and it didn't take Sebastian knowing much about fashion to know that. Everyone loved Kurt's designs, he was idolized by the company. 

"Well I'm glad that he's doing so well with you babe. I'm sure he'll become a great designer and he'll have you to thank for it." Their dinner went on in almost a complete silence before Kurt finally spoke as Sebastian was gathering the dishes. "So have you heard any more from the guy that has your phone, Bas?" Fingers gripped onto the plate tight as Sebastian's shock at the statement almost made him drop the dish to the floor. "Not really, basically we spoke about when he's coming back so that I can get my phone and then after getting the numbers to the florist and the caterer that was the end of the conversation. All I really know is that he's some sort of actor, probably a complete asshole but I can't really say anything. He has my phone after all."  
Hunter wasn't an asshole, Sebastian knew that as he began to run dish water and placed the dirty kitchenware into the sink. He had been really sweet and funny lately, but how was Sebastian supposed to say that? How was he really going to admit to the love of his life that he had actually been having many conversations with the man that held his cellphone? Kurt gathered the silverware and made his way to the sink as well. "Probably. Did he tell you what he's in? Most actors do as bragging." 

"He just said it was some stupid show, I didn't ask further than that babe, didn't really care. I just want my phone back." 

This time Kurt shrugged though this was his method of agreement. "That is true. I'm going to head up to the shower babe, see you when you get to bed." Leaning in, Kurt pressed a kiss against Sebastian's cheek then, giving the man a quick hug. The kiss felt as though it were given to someone else though as Sebastian stared down into the dishwater. Before he actually was able to snap out of his daze, Kurt had already made his way up to the bedroom. 

Why didn't he just tell Kurt that he had actually been talking to Hunter? Why hadn't he just admitted that yeah he had been chatting with the guy that had his phone? It wasn't as if he was planning to have an affair on Kurt or anything do why hadn't he just admitting that he was getting to know someone as a friend? As Sebastian put another plate in the draining rack that thought caught him. Was Hunter really just a friend in his mind? 

The thought ran through his mind the rest of the evening until finally he crawled into bed with Kurt. The other man was already asleep as Sebastian's head rested against the pillow. Was Hunter really just a friend in his mind or were the weird butterflies in his stomach there for another reason?


End file.
